Changing The Truth
by pockett-mowse
Summary: The Vocaloids, getting used to world wide stardom, are on tour in NYC. They're having a great time, but Rin starts to feel that her career is less than she once thought. As she tries to show her fans the truth, she notices her changing feelings for Len.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vocaloid. It's Yamaha's.

**Author's Note: **I felt like doing a Vocaloid fic. We'll see if i can actually keep it up XD

* * *

I could tell by the intensity of the cheering that it was finally over. Miku finished her last song _World is Mine_ with a perfectly pitched rock and roll scream, and the crowd was going wild. I mean _really _wild. This was one of the biggest crowds we'd had yet, and the sound of it was louder than my grandmother's teal and magenta party sweater. We watched from backstage as Miku took her bow, and Len and I waited backstage like always until we had the OK to go out and take ours. It was the regular end-of-show song and dance. Len grabbed my hand and we walked on the stage for a final time. The sound of the crowd swelled with excitement at our arrival. We beamed at each other, beamed at the audience, and took a low dignified bow. Then we waited for the rest of us to do the same. After us, came Meiko and Kaito, and then Luka and Gakupo. At last we all clasped hands and took a final Vocaloid bow all together. It was more than satisfying.

As we came up, I watched Miku go up to the front of the stage and gaze at the over-excited audience like she did every time before.

"Thank you New York! Goodnight!" She said in the best English she could muster. She punched her right fist into the air, and then pointed to the crowd as she began to stroll off the stage. We all followed her off the stage, waving as we left. I loved doing concerts more than anything, but man were they tiring. When we were all back stage and absolutely sure the mics were off, Len smiled at me.

"Great job tonight, Rin-chan!"

I grinned back at him. "You too, Len." I gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek. It was our usual after show tradition. Lately I'd been having to stand on my tip toes in order to do this, though. I looked up at my best friend. Len was getting quite a bit taller than me, and for some reason I didn't really want that to be true.

Suddenly our stout, little manager appeared out of nowhere. We weren't that surprised, though; this was one of his many tendencies. He was very short and fat with a face that slightly resembled that of a toad. He liked to talk a lot, but he was always very kind to us, so we put up with it.

"Awesome show, everybody! Seriously awesome! Your best yet!" We did our routine "thank you"s. He always said these kinds of things after every show, but this time I actually agreed with him. Tonight's show was seamless. Everything looked and sounded perfect.

"And Miku! Darling! That was a killer scream at the end there! Killer!"

"Thank you," Miku chuckled. "I felt pretty good about that one, actually."

"And Rin and Len looked as cute together as ever!" He grinned at me suggestively. Miku and I looked at each other and smirked. The manager was always trying to get Len and me together. He always said we would make "The Cutest Couple Ever" but we all knew it would be excellent publicity too. I fake laughed.

"Ha ha! Thanks, sir." But the manager didn't hear me. He was already focusing on a phone call. He covered the receiver with his chubby hand.

"Sorry guys, gotta take this." Then he turned around and shouted enthusiastically into the phone, "Yeah! Yeah! I know, wasn't it great!?" He stalked off leaving the seven of us alone. Meiko chuckled, and murmured something about a "silly little man", and turned away to go get her things together. The rest of us did the same, and we all headed to the elevator, where Kaito was the first to speak.

"You know, I actually think the manager was right. I'd say that _was _our best show yet. " He pressed the first floor button as the rest of us piled in.

"Definitely," said Luka. "I didn't see or hear a single flaw." She pushed a strand of pink hair behind her ear and smiled. "It was perfect."

"Who knows?" I said. "There might have been _some_, but you wouldn't have been able to hear them over that crowd!" I laughed. "I mean, I could hardly hear myself!"

"Well, New York's a big place," said Len. "It's filled with a lot of people."

"Yeah, and a lot of people means a lot of fans, and a lot of sound!" said Miku with a playful grin. The elevator doors opened and we shuffled out. Instantly, a load of body guards joined us as we all started walking down the hallway to the exit.

"Yeah, but I didn't even know we had this many fans in America." When I realized how naive that sounded I tried to justify myself. "Well, I mean uh.. that many fans... all in one place."

Miku laughed. "It's just something we'll all have to get used to, I guess! We're big time now, honey!" Miku winked at me, and as if on cue, two body guards opened the the double doors revealing a red carpet leading to the limo, with velvet ropes and more body guards holding back the hundreds of our adoring fans and reporters. We'd had the carpet and limo before, but there had never been this many fans. Miku was right, we _were_ big time. We were stars, and not just in Japan. We were stars _world wide._

When the fans realized we were there, the chatter evolved into a mixture of cheering and desperate screaming. We waved and smiled at the flashing cameras, and we ignored the eager hands holding out pens and autograph books. I was fine with the attention, and so were the rest of the Vocaloids (Miku and Gakupo loved it.), but I was a bit worried for Len. He'd always been shy, and even after almost a year and a half of being with the Vocaloids, he was still obviously not used to being... well, an idol.

I looked up at him, and I couldn't help laughing a little. He was red in the face, and was wearing an embarrassed sort of half smile. It was obvious to see how he felt from up close, but from afar he'd seem just like the rest of us. His stride and his wave were confident. He was standing tall, not slouched. Whatever personalities the fans gave him must have been worlds different from the real Len. The Vocaloids, his family and I were the only ones in the world who actually _knew_ him.

It was actually kind of unfair. We did whatever the fans told us to do. We posed for _their _pictures, we acted in _their _PVs, we sung _their_ songs. Our entire career and gimmick was completely fan made. No one knew the Rin and Len that weren't Vocaloids or robots, the ones who missed their families, the ones who were just average Japanese students from a small country town. We were really just regular human beings who had been best friends since we were babies. It was then that the truth dawned on me. It wasn't really _us_ who were famous, just our characters, costumes, and voices. Purely our image.


End file.
